Sometimes silence is the loudest noise
by Blue Birdy934
Summary: Bella and Emmett were brother and sister before they were seperated and put into care. But while her brother was adopted into a family she was being sent to different homes all over the country. She has been hurt mentally and physically which has resulted in her silence When the Cullens adopt her without knowing she is related to Emmett can either him or Edward break the silence AH
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my 3rd book for Twilight now and I have changed the plot a little bit through this one so I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**_Summary: _**_Bella and Emmett were brother and sister before they were seperated and put into care. But while he brother was adopted into a family she was being sent to different homes all over the country. She has been hurt mentally and physically which has resulted in her silence. When the Cullens adopt her without knowing she is related to Emmett can either him or Edward break the silence AH_

**Chapter 1**

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

I guess you could say that my family are a little different from other's because there is me and my wife Esme Cullen and we have been married for 15 years. Then there is our 5 adopted children you have got the twins Jasper and Rosalie Hale they are both 18 years old but they look nothing like each other. Rosalie has long blonde hair that goes down to her mid back and she has sapphire blue eyes. Jasper has messy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. We adopted Jasper and Rosalie about a year ago and they are our most recent additions. Then you have Alice who is small for her age and has black spiky short hair and grey eyes, she is 17 and she has been with us for a year and a half. Then there is Edward who has messy bronze coloured hair and green eyes he is also 17 and he and Alice came at the same time. Emmett is 19 and he has brown curly hair, brown eyes and is very tall for his age so most people avoide him at school.

We live in a small town called Folks, Washington and I work at the local hospital. The others attened Folks high school and they mostly stick together in school for obvious reasons: 1: people think they are different from everybody else because they havn't had the best childhood and 2. Because they are scared because they think one of them will react badly if they say something wrong or do something that will make them panic and that is true.

"Carlisle" Esme shouted me bringing me out of my thought.

I stood up and made my way downstairs where there were blueprints everywhere for a new room she was deisgning while the others were at school.

"Yeah whats wrong?" I asked knowing something was wrong by the tone of her voice

"I just got a phone call from the school you need to go in and pick Emmett up" she told me puting the phone down on the coffie table

"What has he done now?" I sighed picking up my car keys

"The school just said that he flipped out again making the rest flip out so they all started shouting at each other. You know how they all get" she told me and I nodded

"How many are coming back?" I asked her again

"Emmett, Edward and Jasper I think but you will probablly end up bringing them all like last time." Esme wispered getting up and going into the kithen to start Lunch.

"Okay I will see you later!" I kissed her cheek and left the house

This happens alot maybe a couple of times a week on Emmett's part so normally it's Esme that goes to piick them up cause I have to work. When I said that my family is different from other's wasn't just because we adopted but because instead of adopting children that had parents alive or an easy childhood we picked the ones that need more help than others.

Like Alice she had been put in a mental hospital when she was 10 because she said that when she fell asleep in her dreams she saw visions. But when her parents were murdered infront of her she was put in a care home because her parents didn't have any money to keep her in the mental hospital. She came to us just after her 16th birthday. Alice tries to keep busy alot like shopping and homework and doesn't like to be doing nothing for to long. When she first came to us it was hard for her to sleep because she felt unprotective.

Edward is the oposite, his Father died when he was 11 and after the funaral his Mom forgot he was there. They never spoke to each other, never ate together and sometimes Edward would have to go without food for days. After his Mom was taken in into metal institute he aswell was put in care. The day we went to pick up Alice, Edward had come into a new care home and we adopted him 2 weeks after. He doesn't like to be told what to do and is a very independant person. When he first came he would sit in his room all day and say nothing to anyone but after a while he started to fit in a little better with Alice because they were the first.

Jasper and Rosalie are difficult even now. Rosalie takes her temper out on herself she thinks she is in this state because of what she looks like and her apperence in general so she tried her hardest to change that before she came to us. Jasper blames himself for everything that happened to Rosalie because he wasn't there to help her. Rosalie could be so happy for one minute then she could be screaming at someone the next and whatever any of us tried to do nothing worked. When my oldest car broke down, I got Rosalie to fix it and I think that was the first time she was calm in some way. So she spends most of her time in the garage or helping Esme, but it takes time to heal and it won't happen overnight. Jasper is very different to Rosalie and is the quite one out of everyone, he speaks to everyone of course but he hardly smiles and you can tell that he feels guilty for everything that happened to Rosalie that night but he doesn't tell her that. He would rather watch everyone else doing what they were doing and keep himself to himself. But Edward says his eyes tell a different story.

Emmett doesn't like holding grudges against people like his Mom or his Dad he doesn't care and mostly he is a cheerful person. The only thing with Emmett is that he is super protective of the people he loves and if anyone tries to hurt the them or say anything about them or even look at them like they are animals in a cage he will start a fight and shout which normally involes the rest of them flinching away because of there pasts. Then when Jasper gets involed because of him scaring Rose Edward gets involed because he gets annoyed at all of them and because he keep all his anger inside he will let it out all at one time and when he does it's hard to calm him down.

But the thing that me and Esme have noticed is that none of them tell us they need to eat or they need to go to bed or they need help or they need someone to love them and thats hard. It just looks like they are expecting us to throw them away like everyone else before has and as many time we tell them we won't they don't belive us. Thats the killer part.

I was pulled out my thought again as I pulled into the school parking lot. I quickly jumped out my car and made my way to the school office where I normally pick them up. As I walked in I saw they were all there... Alice and Edward were sitting at the far end of the room and Rosalie and Jasper was closest to me. Emmett was pacing so quickly I was shocked there wern't any holes in the carpet. They all seemed to be in there own thoughts and didn't notice I had come in. I cleared my throat and the all nearly jumped out there skin. I looked at them knowingly and they gave me a sad smile. I walked through the office and told the receptionist that my wife would call the princible when we got home. She told me to sign the papers and then said I could go.

"How many of you are coming then?" I asked when I walked back towards them.

"Me" they all muttered one after the other

"We will talk in the car!" I raised one eyebrown and they shared a nervous glance and nodded and followed me back to the car.

I took the drivers seat while Emmett took the passenger seat with Alice, Edward and Jasper in the back. Jasper had Rose on his knee. I sighed as they all looked out the window.

"Aright what happened this time?" I asked and they all started shouting at one blaming it on Emmett and I just chuckled.

"1 at a time. Emmett lets start with you" I said and he grimiced probabally hating being put on the spot.

"Well that guy Mike Newton kicked my chair in the canteen and you know Folks it's like 100 years old so he kicked the leg of and blamed out me so you know what I did next." Emmett shrugged and looked back out the window.

"Jaz, Edward what did you do?" I asked still driving

"Well Emmett looked like he was about to throw Newton out the window so I tried to push him back" Edward answered and turned his head back to the window

"Yeah and then I went to help because Emmett was starting on Edward and then He started on me and the teachers came and split it up." Jasper replied and I rolled my eyes pulling into the garage.

"All this over a chair leg" I chuckled "You better go and see Esme"

They each got out the car and went into the house. I did the same and when I went inside they were all eating cheese sandwiches with Esme giving them a lecture but I could see they were all holding smiles of there faces.

"Esme you need to call the principal. I think Emmett is off till Tuesday" I told her and Emmett muttered a "yes" under his breath.

When I had helped Esme clean up and the others were in the living room playing video games I made my way up to my office. It was about 2:00pm and I started to sort out all the papers. When it came to 5:00pm I got a phone call from one of the kids careworkers Jenny.

**"Hi Jenny whats the matter?" **I asked once I picked up

_"Hi yes Carlisle. Nothings the matter I was just wondering how Rosalie and Jasper are doing now they have settled in"_

**"They seem better but we still have a while to wait even with Alice and Edward. Why?"**

_"Well I have just been passed on to a new teen she is 17 years old and hasn't had the best start"_

**"What do you mean by not the best"**

_"I'm just sending over her file_ now"

And as if on que my computer screen bleeped telling me that I had a email, I opened the email seeing that the Girls name is Isabella McCarty. I read through her file quickly with Jenny still on the phone. Isabella (Bella as she likes to be called) is 17 years old, her birthday 13th of september, she has brown hair and brown eyes.

**"Jenny what do you mean by not the best start? Nothing in the file not even a picture." **

_"Well we aren't exactly sure but there are marks and she flinches away from touch so we have a pretty good_ idear."

**"Yes, but couldn't you ask her?"**

_"Well thats the other thing. Her GP says that she is mute like for the past 3 years" _

**"What like never?"**

_"Not that I know of. But she needs people to care for her and when I got the email my first thought was you and Esme"_

**"I will have to speak to Esme and all the family. But I will get back to you."**

_"Thank you Carlisle" _

After I had hung up the phone I looked through her file again before printing it of and taking it downstairs. I found Esme in the kichen, drawing.

"Esme?" I said getting her attention

"Yes dear" she looked up and I put the file down infront of her.

"I just got off the phone with Jenny," I told her as she looked through the file

"Why did Jenny call you?" She asked seeing the folder hardly had anything inside

"Well becuase they think se had the start as Rosalie but the can't be sure." I replied and she gasped

"How can they not know don't they keep records of these things?" she said annoyed now

"Jenny said she has been in over 25 care homes in the last 5 years they lost all her files." I shrugged "What do you think?"

"We need to speak to the others" she replied laying her head on her hands "I hate these dicisions"

"I know we better wait till dinner do you need any help?" I smiled and she shook her head.

I left and went to sit in the sitting room to watch Emmett, Jasper and Edward play video games. I sighed and ran my hand through my blonde hair.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" Edward asked without turning from the game.

"Tied of people who think other poeple are junk they can throw away when they get bored" I replied and Emmett paused the game.

"What brought this on?" Emmett asked

"Nothing. Come on help Esme set the table" I answered and they nodded and went into the kichen.

I walked in after them to find dinner on the table and Alice and Rosalie had joined. I took a seat next to Esme and braced myself for the next hour.

"We have something to ask you" I told them all and they looked a little bit nervous

"Carlisle got a call from Jenny" Esme continued and that made them even more nevours

"There is a girl her name is Isabella she is 17 and isn't in the best place for her at the minute. Jenny called to see if she could live with us like you all did" I quickly said and they sighed in relief and then confused expressions crossed all there faces.

"So like why is she coming now?" Alice asks

"Well she has been in 25 different care homes in 5 years and the last thing she needs is to be moved into another one" I answered

"But why did she get moved around so much?" Jasper asked

"Well Jenny said that it wasn't really her fault she said that nobody wanted her so she just moved after a while." I shrugged

"But why isn't it the best place for her to be?" Edward asked

"Edward you know that being in care isn't a good place for anyone to be?" Esme said and he smiled sadly

"No I mean why now?" he corrected himself

"That's not our past to tell you but we will warn you Bella doesn't speak she is what her GP calls mute." I said

"What like she never spoke?" Emmett asked deadly serious now

"No I'm sure she spoke once but not in the last few years I think." I replied

"Is that what you were going on about earlier?" Jasper asked and I nodded "God" he muttered

"But we want to tell you that we aren't making any decisions without your opinions" Esme added before they spoke again

"Well there is already 5 of us so 1 more wouldn't hurt. Right?" Alice said and started to eat "It would give me something to do aswell"

"Well it means I can get into more fights at school with that Newton kid" Emmett answered and Jasper nodded in agreement with him

"Emmett McCarty Cullen you will do no such thing and you should know better Jasper Hale Cullen" Esme scolded and that reminded me of Bella's seconded name but let it slide thinking it was probablly a coincidence.

"What if we aren't the right people for her?" Edward asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't ge to worked up about it bro anything is better than anothe care home even if she is here with Alice's shopping habbits" Emmett laughed and Alice shot him a death glare

He just nodded once and got on with his own dinner slower than usual because he doesn't normally eat much anyway.

"I don't mind, it's not her fault is it?" Rosalie shrugged and Esme shook her head "When is she coming?"

"Well I will have to call Jenny again because as I said we wanted your opinions." I replied

"Carlisle how bad do you think she is?" Alice asked after a few minutes of silence

"I couldn't tell you even if I knew" I shrugged and then we all were left to our own thoughts.

* * *

**Started off slowly but will get better. Next time with Bella. **

**Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV (Bella)**

"Bella I have something to tell you" Jenny said as I walked into her office.

I just nodded and sat down slowly.

"When was the last time you slept?" she sighed and I held up 4 fingers

The thing with me and sleeping is that when you sleep anything could happen and you can't protect yourself so I just settle for sleeping when I pass out.

"Come on Bella you need to sleep you know that" I just rolled my eyes and motoined for her to carry on

"Fine, you won't be going to a foster home this time" she started and I frowned "I have found a family who is going to take you in for a while"

She passed a pencil and a piece paper . .1238292ong the desk. I looked at it for a moment then shook my head, saying I had nothing to say.

"They are the Cullens, they already have 5 adopted children. Edward and Alice are 17 like you. Jasper and Rosalie are the twins they are 19. Then there is Emmett who is 20 but has decided to stay with them till he is ready to leave." she gave me the back story and I nodded again then looked at the floor.

"Do you want to go there?" She asked.

I thought about it for a minute before picking up the pencil and writing...

_"I don't want to go back into care" _I showed her and she sighed

"I know I'm sorry about having to put you in care but these people won't hurt you. I promise." Jenny told me.

_"What about my brother?" _I wrote and she looked apoligetic.

"We don't where your brother is." she wispered.

All I remember about my brother is that his name is Emmett and his birthday is the 17th January but after we were seperated everything goes fuzzy.

"So do you want to go and live with the Cullens?" she asked me and I nodded once "Fine we leave at 4:30pm tonight we have a long drive. You can go"

I quickly left the room and ran up the stairs into my room I slammed the door and locked it then sat against the door. I sat there for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. I knew I couldn't just sit here and do nothing, soI did what I was told and packed up the little belongings I had in my little backpack. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:00pm and I turned to look at the mirror to look at the state I had gotten myself into. I took one shaky breath and looked to my face wich is the one place I always avoid; my face was pale white and my eyes were bloodshot from sleepless nights. I looked away not wanting to look at anything and started to make my way back to the office. Jenny was waiting for me when I got there and told me to make my own way down to the car when I was ready and walked downstairs with me trailing after her. Once she had signed to papers we left quickly so no one else would see me leaving. When I got out the house I turned around to look up at the place where I had spen 3 months of hell and if I looked back on how many times I had spent sitting in the little room in the attic with no one to turn to and thats another reason I don't speak because there was no one there to say anything to.

"Are you ready Bella?" Jenny asked me from the car and a I turned around and gave her a sad smile and got in the back.

As she drove for what felt like forever I wacthed the tall buildings turn into trees and soon enough I fell into a dreamless sleep and knew I couldn't escape.

**EPOV (Edward)**

2 weeks it has taken for Carlisle to sort everything out and I have no idear what is going on, normally I would settle for watching tv quetly on my own or just messing around with Emmett but now Esme and Carlisle are making me help out with everything. I mean like of course I couldn't say no to someome who has been through a hell of alot but I don't know how it would affect the rest of us. From what I know everytime Esme or Carlisle asked either Jaz or Rose how they were when they first came they always nod or smile or answer yes but when you look past there expressions you see sadness and hurt but I guess thats expected. But when we wern't with Esme and Carlisle everyone had to grow up so fast and it's hard to grow back down again.

"Hey Eddie coming out of your room anytime today?" Emmett shouted up at me

"Not if you keep calling me Eddie!" I shouted back coming out my room to see what he wants.

When I got downstairs everyone was sitting on the couch in the front room as I walked into the kitchen to grab a sandwhich.

"Edward what are you doing?" Carlisle asked me from the other room

"What Im hungry, I was just getting a sandwich. Is that alright?" I asked

"Yeah thats fine just come in her when you are finished" Esme told me and I could here the smile on her face.

Once I had finished making it I took it into the sitting room and sat down next to Rosalie on the end.

"Okay then whats up?" Rosalie asked Carlisle

"Remeber we told you yesterday we need your help today because Jenny told me that she was able to speak to Bella this morning and she will be here later." Carlisle reminded us

"So what do we need to do" I said taking a bite of my sandwich

"Well I need Emmett to go to the store." Carlisle said throwing him his car keys

"Really I can drive?" Emmett asked shocked and Carlisle nodded slowly.

"Rose and Alice could you clean the spare room for me" Esme asked and they both nodded and left.

"What about us?" Jasper asked

"I need you two to clean down here. Okay?" She told us and we both nodded.

"Can I finish my sandwich?" I asked and they both looked at me

"Yeah as long as you wash it up though don't leave it on the side" she told me and I rolled my eyes

When I was finished and washed up I went to help Jasper clean up which took forever no thanks to Emmett who before he left decided to throw a football badly at Jasper's head and hit knocked everything all over the floor so it took us double the amount of time it would've taken. When it got to 7:00pm everyone had finished (except Emmett who had decided to drive to seattle to get a new video game) and was watching tv.

"God have I ever mentioned I hate the winter?" Rosalie muttered from the other couch

"No and why?" Alice asked looking up from her magazine

"Because it's like 7:00 and it's already pitch black outside makes me wanna sleep!" she answered crossing her arms stubornly.

We were all laughing at her when we heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Carlisle said and got up to answer the door

Not more than a minute later did he return with Jenny at his heals. She smiled at all of us before taking a seat opposite Esme and Carlisle.

"Hi Jenny" Alice said exitedly "Has been a while since you've been here!"

"Hi Alice. Sorry it's been so long but I've been busy." she replied and we all shrugged

"So do you have the papers?" Carlisle asked

"Oh yes sorry Bella isn't her but she is asleep I think and I thought I would leave her she hasn't slept in 4 days." she told us and all our eyes widened

"That bad?" Esme asked but she just sighed

"Hey where is Emmett?" she asked after about a minute.

"I think he is on his way home from Seattle" Jasper answered

"New video game?" she suspected and we all nodded "Okay you can read through these and sign here and here when you have finished"

I turned back to the tv and texted Emmett asking where he was. Not 2 minutes later I got a message back.

**Hey Bro tell them I won't be back for a while...**

"Emmett won't be back till late!" I told them not turning from the tv

"Why?" Rose asked and this time I did turn because that was the last person I thought would ask that question.

"Um I think he is still buying his game. Where's Jenny?" I asked noticing she wasn't here.

"I think she went to the car" Esme replied

"Oh so you signed the paper then?" I asked and she nodded

About 5 minutes later did the door open and Jenny walked in with a with Bella behind her. She was just and inch taller than Alice, she had long brown hair and brown eyes which were half open and bloodshot.

"Bella this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. Guys this is Bella!" Jenny introduced and Bella half smiled at us.

She turned to Jenny and held up the number six with a confussed expression.

"Oh Emmett is in Seattle" Jenny replied and she nodded.

"Mom why don't you show Jenny and Bella to her room." Alice said from behind me and she nodded

"Would you like that?" Esme asked and she nodded her head and smiled at Alice.

Jenny, Bella and Esme made there way upstairs we all turned to Carlisle to ask the same question but he put his hand up before we could.

"Don't ask because you know what the answer will be" he sighed

"But Carlisle 4 days that's worse than Alice" Jasper objected turning the tv off

"Hey I was watching that!" I scowled at him

"Shut up Edward I can't think straight with that rubish pounding in my ear all the time" he replied turning back to Carlisle.

"I know I can't belive she can even stand. I get grumpy if I don't sleep for more than 6 hours let alone 4 days." Rosalie wispered

"We just need to talk to Jenny" he said and about a minute later Jenny and Esme came downstairs and sat down again.

"So that was Bella. Sorry she was so tied when it come to sleeping Bella isn't the best." Jenny shrugged

"So why doesn't she sleep?" Jasper asked

"We don't exactly know" she replied

"What don't you keep records?" I questioned shocked

"Well yes but she has been in care since she was 9 years old so after her first foster family said they didn't want her and she was put into care all her files were either destroyed or lossed along the way. So the only people that know the answer to all your questions is Bella and her brother." she answered

"Bella has a brother?" Esme asked

"Yes but we have been looking for him since he turned 18 but we have had no word. There are no records of them even being born so we have no idear where he is." Jenny put her head in her hands

"Were they in care together?" Alice asked suddenly jumping into the conversation

"Never I can't belive she still remembers him. But Bella should be okay for tonight. When she does wake up though you need to make sure she sleeps every night before she goes to school." Jenny said standing up and picking up her bag.

"What if she doesn't?" Carlisle asked

"Don't give her a choice." Jenny opened the door

"What?" we all said at once.

"Bella doesn't like it when she has a choice want her to do something then tell her don't ask. Goodbye" She laughed and left

We all stood there for a moment before closing the door and turning to Esme.

"I think we should just all go to bed and give her some peace before we introduce her to Emmett who is like twice her size." she laughed and I quickly picked up my ipod and made my way to my room the same as everyone else.

But as I sat in my room that night however much I tried I couldn't get my mind off the girl down the hall that hasn't had anyone for nearly 10 years. I jsut hope this is a good thing for her.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't write more but next chapter with Bella and Emmett. **

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a few things... the only person who knows Bella second name is Carlsile and the Cullens don't know that Emmett has a sister because he doesn't like to talk about his past. Hope that cleared a few things up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

**EmPOV (Emmett)**

Uh... I hate seattle, there are always so many people and all wanted this same game. I looked at my watch and mentally groaned as it was 11pm and I hadn't even been to the shop for Mom yet. After 30 minutes I payed for the game and quickly got to my car feeling uncomfortable around all those people like always. I let my mind wonder to the girl back at home, Isabella I think her name was and non of us knew what effect it would have on the family. When Rose and Jaz arived things went from bad to worse in a matter of days. Sometimes non of us left our rooms and never spoke to anyone which was very hard for me knowing my personality. Things got better after 4 months we could just stand to sit int he same room together. I let my mind wonder futher towards my own past... I t had been years since I had any contact with my sister. Don't get me wrong I tried but I was still young and I had no idea where she was and all my careworkers were awfull and gave me no hope what so ever. Bella always had it the worsed she was the one that ended up in hospital and the 4th time this happened she was lucky she pulled through. I even thought she was going to die. he last time I had seen her was the night before she ending up in hospital then I was taken away before she woke up. I could hardly remember her and I knew that being Bella she wouldn't ever forgive me. I hadn't even noticed I was crying untill my phone rang in my pocket. I pulled over and looked at the ID which said Esme. I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath before answering.

"Esme" My voice cracked and I mentally cursed

_"Emmett what's wrong?" _she asked and I cleared my throat before answering

"I'm fine why did you call?" I said not even convincing myself.

_"Emmett where are you it's almost midnight" _Esme replied

"I'm just driving to the supermarket in Seattle then I will be back" I reasured her

"It doesn't matter now just drive home." she told me

"How was it?" I asked and she sighed

"We don't really know she passed out when she go here then woke up about an hour later." She said and I put my head on the wheel

"Passed out what from shock?" I asked again "How do you know she is awake?"

"No Jenny said that she passed out because she hadn't slept in 5 days and we know that she is awake because we can hear her ragid breathing" she replied and sighed again

"5 days?" I yawned tied myself and I took a nap this morning

"Yep but don't worry it was just like Alice" she told me

"Yes but not 5 days. Alice was hardly sleeping when I came and she had been longer than I have" I objected

"Emmett don't worry just get home before sunrise please." she told me and I nodded before realising she couldn't see me.

"Okay Bye" I then hung up and started the car up again going above 90mph before reaching the motor way.

It took me 3 hours to drive from Seattle back and it was now 3am and I was d, but I was too tired to eat and just went upstairs and made my way down the hall to where Edwards door was slightly open and I could hear his music blasting from his earphones. I shook my head and went straight into his room.

"Edward!" I wispered but he didn't hear me. I shut the door and pulled the earphones out of his ear scaring the life out of him

"Emmett! What was that for?" he wispered

"Hey I did knock. Why are you up?" I asked siting on the other end of his bed

"Couldn't sleep!" he replied simply

"It might help if you turned the music down a bit. I can hear from my room" I laughed quitetly

"Oh shut up! Why are you up?" he grinned

"Well I'm up becuase I just got back from seattle. How did it go?" I asked and he frowned

"I don't really know she didn't say alot" he wispered

"Well no shit sherlock I mean what did Bella look like?" I asked and he frowned again

"I don't know small, pale and she had brown eyes but they were bloodshot so you could hardly see anything. Brown hair." he replied frowning still

"Well I'm just going to go to bed please don't play the music to loadly you will wake everyone up." I told him but he already had his earphones back in so I just shut the door behind me.

I didn't bother getting changed and flopped down on my bed, but I couldn't sleep and I don't know how long I lay looking at the celing. That was untill I heard the others doors opening and them getting ready for the day ahead and I'm just glad it was saturday and the principal had said that I wouldn't be in till Tuesday and I was pretty happy about that. I sighed knowing however much I tried I wouldn't be able to sleep. I got out of bed and quickly went to the on-suite bathroom took a quick shower then put on a pair of joggers and a white v-neck t-shirt then made my way down stairs. The only people down there were Me, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Edward who looked as tired as I did.

"Why are you up this early?" Jasper asked as I lay on the couch

"Well I wouldn't really call it _up._" I replied

"Why not?" Edward yawned and sat down on the opposite couch and turning the Tv on

"Turn that off" Jasper grabbed the remote and turned it back off "I told you I can hardly think with that rubbish blaring in my ear"

"Anyway I didn't get in till about three then just couldn't sleep" I told them

"Oh great a grumpy Emmett all day then" Alice mumbled sitting next to Edward

"Oh shut up" I groaned

"I rest my case" she laughed as Carlisle made his way down in his work uniform kissing Esme as he got breakfast

"Ew stop kissing people who I live with" Alice yawned making me yawn

"Sorry Ali" Carlisle said with his mouth full making Alice even more disgusted

"Don't eat with your mouth full" I said and they all laughed at me "What!"

"Em it's Don't talk with your mouth full" Jasper corrected me

"Oh well don't judge I haven't slept all night" I wined

"So has Bella been down?" Carlisle asked Alice

"No I heard her coughing violently this morning though it didn't sound nice" she replied worried and if on cue we all heard her coughing her room and it didn't sound good.

We all turned to look at Carlisle wholooked just as worried as the rest of us.

30 minutes later Carlisle had to leave to go to work and Rosalie and Bella still hadn't come down. Alice said Rosalie haden't slep either so she was probally still sleeping and would be for a while and Esme said Bella was taking a shower before she came down. I had started to drop off as the room darkened and the storm hit around midday untill I heard to pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs and leading into the kichen. I got up as my stomach told me it was still here and made my way into the kitchen.

"Morning Rose..." I said and froze as the girl looked straight into my eyes which was the same as her eyes and she froze aswell. Non off us blinked and I gasped when Rosalie told me it was rude to stare.

"Emmett this is-" She started to tell me but I cut her off

"Yeah Bella I know" I said going through every image of Bella since we were little and she seemed to be doing the same.

"Um am I missing something?" Alice asked coming into the room where we were still looking at each other both our eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep.

Neither of us replied

"What is this family meeting in the kichen?" Edward said coming through the door and standing next to Rose

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Um guys I want you to meat Bella McCarty my... my sister" I stuttered and they all looked from me to Bella, then, back to me, then back to Bella and they repeted this untill Esme walked in.

"Stop staring it's not polite" she scolded but no one replied. "I have a feeling you guys know something I don't know."

They all started shouting at the same time making Bella jump and run back upstairs. Esme stared at me shocked

"Emmett what did you do?" she asked and I came out of my trance

"Me I didn't do anything It was them" I pointed towards the rest of them

"It's rude to point" Jasper said walking in and standing with Esme not knowing what passed

"Well excuse us for being shocked" Rosalie said annoyed and walking to get breakfast

"Shocked about what?" Esme asked but we ignored the question

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked annoyed aswell

"Told us what?" Jasper asked but we ignored him again

"The most important thing in your past and you leave her out?" Edward said annoyed

"Left who out?" Jasper and Esme asked together

"That Emmett has a sister" They all said and they all turned to me and I leaned against the wall uttually exhusted

"WHAT! Why wasn't that In your file?" Esme asked

"I didn't have a file remember" I wispered

She and Jasper started flinging questions at me while the rest just started shocked again.

"Wait, wait, wait your missing the point here" I sighed

"What more could there be?" Esme asked

"Alot" the others said in unision and I sighed

"My sister's name is Isabella McCarty and the Isabella upstairs is my sister" I said and Esme and Jasper looked as shocked as the others

"Are you sure?" Esme asked after a minute

"Positive" I replied then left the house into the rain still in my joggers and T-shirt

**BPOV (Bella)**

I quickly ran to my new room and slid down the side of the door thinking over what just happened. That wa the first time I had seen Emmett since just before the accident and I woke up from intensive care 3 weeks later and he wasen't there with me I know he had been in a coma like mine but I knew I had it worse than he did. But he promised me we would always be together and he went back on that promise. But I couldn't blame him because everyone chucks me out in the end. I began coughing voilently again and I wrecthed knowing that if I had any food in me at all I would throw it back up. I felt my head which burnt my freezing cold skin and removed my hand almost immidatly. My head was pounding and the room was spinning in all directions but I used the last of my strength to get into my Pj's in the middle of the day and got my blanket I had made a couple of weeks ago and sat by the right wall which was made of glass and looed over the whole forest. The sky was black and the rain was falling harder than I had ever seen, but I kinda knew that I would get alot of this.**  
**

I sqinted through the rain to see Emmett run into the forest soaking wet and out of sight. A few minutes later Alice,Edward and Japer I think followed him all still in t-shirts. I had met Rose this morning and she seemed really nice and delicate around me and Esme was really nice to and let me be when her and Jenny took me up here last night. I looked over to the bed in the middle of the room, I woke up almost as soon as the door had closed and sat exactly where I am now not being able to calm my breathing.

I coughed again clutching my head as the pain got to intense.

"Bella?" Esme knocked and I tried to stop but it wasn't even worth my energy. "Bella I'm coming in" she said again and the door opened slightly and Esme stepped in

I moved back the slightezst bit and I couldn't breath I pulled on the scalf that hid the bruises on my neck from one of the boys in the last care home. Another reason I can't talk they always go for the neck. I tugged harder still coughing.

"It's okay calm down I won't hurt you" she reasured me and I took a deep breath, but wrecthed again. I put my thumb up telling her that I was fine and moitened her to come in

She came over and put her hand on my forhead and I leaned into her hand as it was so cool. Esme pulled out a thermometer and put it against my forhead. She gasped when it bleaped and I gave her a questioning look.

"93 degrees Bella your sick how long?" Esme asked helping me up and taking me delicataly downstairs where Rose saw us and help Esme bring me down. I thought for a moment before holding up 9 fingers

"9 days didn't Jenny know" Rose asked hearing the conversation we had and set me down on the couch.

I was sweating and I kicked the blanket of me and put my head on the cool sofa and shook my head.

"I'm going to call Carlisle" Esme said and I shook my head makng a writing sign in the air and they understood immidiatly.

I thought again on what to write...

_No don't call I just need sleep I'm sorry._

I dropped the pen as the darkness locked me in and this time I invited it willinglly.

* * *

**So yes they do remember eachother just wasn't really rhe meeting they were planning on. Have found out a bit about there past hope you liked sorry it took so long to update have two stories on the go.  
**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 4**

**EmPOV (Emmett)**

Im such an Idiot. I really should have told them about my sister then they might have acted differently.

"Emmett?" I heard Jasper shout into the wind

I didn't answer. After I ran out I didn't look back. I don't know why I ran and I know I should be back with Bella, but I have no idea what her past is and I don't think I can forgive myself for not being there. I know how Jasper feels all the time now. I shivered feeling the cold as I was in a t-shirt.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled running towards me

"Hey sorry about that" I told her as she sat down next to me.

"God your freezing." she said and I rolled my eyes

"Well I am sitting in a t-shirt in the rain. Of course I'm cold. Where are the other's?" I asked

"Here!" Edward, and Jasper said coming out of the tree line and sitting in front of us.

"Is it true?" Jasper asked and I sighed

"What that Bella's my sister?" I asked

They just nodded and I sighed again.

"Then yes it's true!" I answered

"But you didn't even tell Carlisle or Esme" Edward said

"There was nothing to tell. I could hardly remember her. The only thing I have left is this tag." I said taking it off to show them. "We each have one. See it has our names on."

"I always wondered why you never take that off" Alice said and I nodded

"Jenny said that the only people that know her past is Bella and her brother. So that must mean you know" Jasper stated and I flinched at the memory.

"It's not just mine to tell" I said and the rain got worse.

"Tell us one thing?" Edward asked and I hesitated before nodding

"How bad was it?" Alice continued and I shrugged

"I don't remember much and I only know up till she turned 9 and I was 12. I remember waking up from a coma. She was still in one then I was being taken away and that was the last time I saw her." I replied and the thunder stormed above us and I shivered again.

"Come on. Mom is wondering where we are." Alice said and we made our way back in silence

It was dark by the time we made it back and the only noise was from the rain that hadn't stopped all day. The others went in before me and I followed behind.

"Were ba-" Alice started to yell but was cut of by Rose and Esme shushing them

"Don't shout" they both wispered.

"Were back" Alice repeated in a wisper.

"Why are we wispering?" Edward asked

"Tell you later." Rose said

"Emmett go take a shower you will get sick" Esme told me

"I'm fine" I quickly told her but started coughing proving her point

"Emmett go take a shower" she told me again and I nodded.

I took the quickest shower and was changing when I heard the scream that laced it's way through the house. I put on my t-shirt and walked out my door to find Jasper, Edward, Rose, Alice, Esme and Carlisle standing behind me.

"Wait here" I told them rremembering what happened the last time this happened all these years ago.

"Emmett come on move." Edward said annoyed

"Just let me go please." I told them again and turned only to have Edward grab my shoulder. I flinched away from his grip not wanting to hurt him.

"We can help" he said again

"You want her to scream again because I can tell it wasn't just me that will have a hard time forgetting that." I said and he looked at me for a moment the took a step back

I nodded and turned my back on them and made my way downstairs where Bella was coughing violently with her back to me. I went and sat on the couch oposite and she sat there and looked at me for a moment before looking away.

"You finally found me then" I smiled and she looked up again, but didn't reply. I frowned at her.

"I know I'm sorry" I said and she leaned her head to the side "I shouldn't have ever left your side"

I continued and she shook her head.

_"Im not mad" _she wrote neatly and I smiled

"Why don't you speak?" I asked slowly and she hesitated before continuing

_"There was no-one to listen to what I had to say" _she wrote letting 1 tear fall. I shook my head

"Don't cry you'll start me off." I said and she smiled. One that reached her eyes "See when was the last time you smiled?"

_"I can't remember" _she wrote honestly and sighed

I started coughing from the rain again.

_"Are you sick?" _she asked and I nodded

"Are you sick?" I repeated her question

She held her head, then her throat, then her chest and made a waving motion with her hand. Making me laugh.

I heard Rose laugh upstairs and looked towards the staircase then back to Bella who had her eyebrows risen with a knowing look on her face.

"What?" I questioned

_"You like Rose" _she guessed and I smiled

"You don't know a thing" I replied fiddling with my tag as she did the same.

She frowned and pointed at it.

"It's rude to point" I chuckled and she sighed before choughing again.

_"What's that?" _She wrote when she could breath. I took it off and kneeled next to her.

"I never take this off. Look our names." I showed her and she took of the exact same tag.

"I gave you that the day before I left. I didn't think you still had it." I told her honestly.

_"It's the only thing I have left" _she wrote again

"No Bella you have me and I have you, we have eachother however far apart. I won't let anybody hurt you I promise" I said and she nodded

I put the chain around my neck and held it sternly to my chest. Bella did something then I didn't expect. She placed her tiny hand on mine gently and I put my head down so I wouldn't have to see the emotion in her eyes. She wrapped both her skinny arms around my nneck. she then shifted herself so she sat on my knee and rested her head on my shoulder. I held her close until she relaxed and her breathing slowed. I stood up slowly still holding her and sat on the armchair in the shadows so we could see the moonight dance across the fire lit room. She rested her head on my chest and sighed.

"I will never hurt you Bella" I reassured her and she nodded

"I listened to her ragged breaths for an hour before her breathing slowed and her eyes started to close.

"I love you Bella" I wispered before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Bit of brother and sister bonding here. I wonder what will happen when Edward starts to take intrest in Bella and will Emmett alow her to be happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Chapter 5**

**EmPOV (Emmett) **

I have no idea how I got here or what day it is. I shot up of my bed to quickly and my bedroom started spinning. I sat back down and rested my throbbing head in the sweaty hands. My whole body was sweaty, but I was frezzing cold and shaking. I knew I should not of gone out only in a t-shirt whatever day it was. I leaned over and grabbed my phone to see I had slept through the whole of sunday and was now 3am on Monday morning.

"Great" I muttured and stood up again.

I decided to take a shower and clean up before getting up because I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I grabbed some clean sweats and got in the shower. I thought over what Bella had written the other night about Rose and I have to admit Bella is right I do like Rose. It's so weird how she knows me so well and she hasn't seen me in almost 10 years. God I didn't think it was that long. Speaking of Bella where is she? I quickly got out the shower and put my sweats on with my hoodie and quietly made my way downstairs. The kitchen light was on and I frowned think who wold be up at this time.  
I walked slowly as the room started to spin again.

"Hello?" I said walking in

"Emmett when did you wake up?" Esme asked from next to Carlisle

"Just now. Why are you up?" I asked sitting down and resting my elbow on the table.

"We have to keep checking on Bella" Carlisle answered and m head shot up to quickly and my throbbing started again.

"Why whats wrong with Bella?" I asked paniced

"I don't know. She has been asleep for a long time. One minute she is 98 degrees the next she's freezing cold and throwing up" he replied

"God. Is there any pain killers?" I started coughing making my head hurt even worse.

"Your ill to?" Esme asked looking in the pills and I shrugged

"Just a cold. I think. I bet it's from the rain." I replied and she nodded giving them to me

"What happened the other night?" Carlisle asked "When we came down you and Bella were out cold."

"Umm... I just spoke to her really. She said she wasn't feeling well." I shrugged trying to think back to the night before.

"You looked broken both of you did. I've never seen you like that" Carlisle said

"I tried not to think about what happened when me and Bella were together. But I had to ask her to be able to ask her why. If that made any sense" I answered

"Not really" Esme answered truthfully

"Well before we were put into care me and Bella were in comas so we don't remember much of what happened. So when I left she was still asleep so I didn't get to say goodbye or help her. So I had to ask about her past to ask why she went through it" I explained stretching.

"Did she tell you anything?" Carlisle asked

"Not much. She changed the subject. Bella is a very selfless person and even if she is so unhappy she wants to die she would never tell you." I shrugged

"What about why she doesn't talk?" Esme asked pouring more coffie into her mug

"She said there was no one to listen to her. Did you know that she was put in the attic for a 4 days without food and only dirty water in her first care home" I told them

"How did you know that?" Carlisle asked

"It was in the papers a few days after the care home was shut down in Ohio" I yawned

"God" they both muttered under there breaths

"I know right. So when am I going back to school?" I coughed again

"Well the principal said not untill Tuesday, but not till your fever goes and you don't sleep all day" Carlisle instructed in doctor mode

"About that I'm kinda hungry" I said smiling

"Pancakes alright?" Esme said

"Wow pancakes at 4am. Sounds great." I replied

I walked out of the kichen and sat in the armchair oposite the couch. I sat there for about a minute when I saw something move at the corner of my eye. I looked at the couch and saw Alice fast asleep on the couch. I frowned and made my way back to the kichen.

"Um Carlisle you do know that Alice is asleep on the couch right?" I asked him as Esme started making the pancakes

"Yeah she fell asleep at about 3pm yesterday on there. I guess she hasn't woken up yet." he answered

"Emmett can you carry her to her room please." Esme asked

"Yep sure. Not the first time" I answered.

I carefully picked up Alice small body. Luckily, she didn't wake up as she normally does. I took her into her room and placed her on her bed to which in exactly 2 hours they would be getting up for school.

"Emmett?" she wispered before I left

"Don't worry it's just me you fell asleep on the couch" I reasurred her

"Thanks" she mumbled before falling back to sleep

I smiled and closed the door lightly. I could hear the music playing in Edwards room again and I heard Jasper's video game in his room so I knew we weren't the only ones awake. I walked back downstairs sat back in the chair and caried on wondering about what Bella had said the other night trying to fit the pieces together.

**BPOV (Bella)**

I don't really know if I'm awake or asleep at the moment But I was pretty sure I was leaning more towards unconcioness. I had no idea what day it was or what time it was and to be honest I didn't really care, all I cared about at the moment is getting rid of this headache and to try not to throw up. I really needed a shower, so I used the last of my energy to grab some of my old sweats and a new hoodie which Jenny bought me before I got here. I took the longest and warmest shower ever because I was litrally shaking I was so cold. I sat in the middle of my bed not really knowing what to do. I slowly looked at the clock which told me it was 4am and mentally groaned at the time. I heard noises outside my room. Heavy footsteps and wispering so I braced myself quickly. I closed my eyes as I heard the footsteps go back downstairs. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and thought about what Emmett had told me the night before.

_"I won't let anybody hurt you" _

I can't remember how many times I been told that and been let down because it seems I'm always the one getting hurt along with the people I love. But this time I trusted my brother and I trusted the others but I have no idea why. Another reason why is because I have been let down so many times. When I was in my 4th care home I was 12 years old and my best freind was called Oliver and we did everything toghether. But when he bacame one of the bullies and hung out with the older boys he would join in with hurting me. Then they would blame me and I would be punished by the staff.

My stomach decided to tell me it was still here so I took a chance and decided to make my way out of my bedroom and downstairs very slowly just so I didn't faint again. The kichen light was on but the rest of the house was dark. I took a chance and walked into the kichen to find Carlisle and Esme by the stove probablly cooking pancakes.I took a seat at the table only to coughing again violently making Carlisle turn to face me.

"Bella? What are you doing up?" he questioned and if on que my stomach rumbled and Esme laughed

"Are you hungry?" she asked and I nodded slowly so my head wouldn't start throbbing again

"ESME! Are the pancakes done yet!" someone shouted from the room next door and I flinched

"Yes Emmett they are but please don't shout your not the only one with a headache" she replied refuring to me.

"Sorry. But I thought Bella was asl-" he started but cut off when he walked in a saw me at the table. "Oh sorry Bella"

I gave him a sad smile as Esme place a small portion of pancakes infront of me. Emmett sat across from me and had 3 times the amount I had. My eyes widened at how much he ate.

"I am a growing boy I need to eat." he said and I shook my head "What?" he asked

"Honey I think Bella is trying to say that you have stopped growing now. I don't need you to be any taller that you already are" Esme said and I nodded picking my folk up and start eating.

I dropped my folk suddedenly making the whole room turn my way. I got up to quickly as the room began to spin. I tried to move but all I could tell was I was falling futher and further into darkness. Untill it finally covered my whole body and I couldn't do anything.

**EmPOV (Emmett)**

I watched as Bella got up to leave then fell. I heard her head hit the floor before I could even react.

"Esme pass me something anything" Carlisle told her as he rushed to her side

"Carlisle what happened?" I asked getting up very quickly making me tilt slightly. I had to grab to counter to keep myself steady.

"Emmett sit down I don't need you fainting aswell" he told me and I reluctently sat back down.

Esme passed Carlisle a tea towl and I watched as he was able to stop the bleading a sticth up the wound on her forhead without difficulty. By the time he was finished I could hear alarms going off through the house.

"Emmett take her upstairs to her room she should wake up soon. I have to get to work in a bit" Carlisle told me and I nodded

I picked Bella up of the floor and made my way back upstairs only to be caught by Edward coming out of his room.

"Emmett what did you do?" he asked annoyed

"I didn't do anything have you never seen anyone faint before?" I asked him and he glared at me.

He then turned and stormed off the other way. I shook my head thinking what is got into him. I put Bella into her bed and took a seat next to her bed. Sometimes her breathing would be heavy and slow. Other times it would be harsh and ragid. I couldn't do anything to prevent it and that was hard. I sat there as the clouds got lighter but the rain kept falling. She began to stir about 3 hours later and her eyes widened in shock. She leaned over the other side of the bed and threw up in the paper bowl Carlisle left before he went to work. She then stood up and went into her bathroom slowly to clean her teath I think. When she came back she all but collasped on her bed from tiredness and I couldn't blame her for my pain killers where wearing off now and my headache was coming back.

"I really hope this is a 24 hour thing" I wispered when she saw me

She shook her head and held up 6 fingers.

"You've been like this for 6 days?" I asked shocked and

She nodded slowly then rached out and grabbed the paper next to her.

_"How are you feeling" _she wrote

"Typical Bella caring more about other people's health than her own. But I'm feeling lousy" I answered and she smiled

_"Where is everyone?" _she asked

"School" I shrugged

_"So when do I get to go to school? And why aren't you there?" _she asked and grimiced

"When you get better and when your ready. Im ill like you but I got suspended untill tomorrow anyway" I shrugged again and she frowned

_"Why?" _she asked

"This guy call Mike Newton..." I started but paused when she flinched when I said the name. "What?"

_"Nothing keep going" _she wrote after a minute but he face held a horrified look before she covered it with no emotion again.

"Anyway he kicked my chair at Lunch and it broke so I got into a fight with him, Edward and Jasper."

_"Tell me bout the others" _she said changing the subject.

I told her everything I could about everyone. She listened to my every word and asked questions aswell sometimes. When the other's returned we heard a knock at the door and Bella immidiatly tensed

"Don't worry it's only Alice" I told her and opened the door to a very exited pixie

"Hey pix what's up?" I asked as she came in

"Hey Emmett. Hey Bella!" she said

_"Hey Alice" _Bella held it up and Alice smile grew even wider

"I didn't know when Bella would be in school so I got her some books from the teachers to keep you busy" she told her and put the books on the desk.

_"Thank you" _she wrote before coughing again

"Emmett, Mom said that Carlisle wants to check on Bella so we have to go down to dinner" Alice said before saying goodbye to her and leaving.

_"Are you leaving?" _she questioned

"Not for long. You sleep before Carlisle comes to check and I'll be here when you wake up." I said and she yawned and rubbed her eyes

_"Promise?" _she asked

"Promise" I wispered more to myself because as I looked back she was fast asleep.

* * *

**This is just a catch up chapter for Bella and Emmett. I love writing these.  
**

**What do you think is wrong with Bella and Mike? **

**Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV (Bella)**

It's been 3 weeks since I have become ill and I'm worse than ever. Of course it doesn't help that I won't eat, can't sleep, refuse to go to the doctor's and have blocked everyone out even Emmett. I don't know why, I trust Emmett with my life but the mention of _his _name brought back my worst nightmares. I probably right in saying a lot of you are confused and I try not to think about what happened but I have to face the music. Right?

The first few care homes I was sent to were half decent at the most and each one got worse and worse. But when I was 12 I was sent to one of the worst. It was on the border of Canda and in the middle of no where. There was a boy name Mike Newton and his sister Lauren Newton and there freind Jessica Stanley. If I remember they were all adopted together and if there was one of them there was 3 of them. Anyway they were a year older than me and were there own group. It didn't take long to show me they were in charge. They would come into my room at night and hit me untill I passed out. I thought the girls would help me but the just held me down and covered my mouth when I screamed. The night before they got adopted changed everything and that night I got alot more...

I flinched at the memory. It was so bad I couldn't even think about it. I thought they would kill me right there until Jenny came in and took me away from them. I could have gotten them locked up but I refused to ever face them again and didn't make a statment.

I hadn't realised I was crying until one broken sob broke out from my walls. I wiped my tears away quickly and put my emotionless expression back instantly. _They can't hurt me... they can't hurt me... they can't hurt me_. I chanted over and over in my head. It was then I knew they couldn't hurt me and I was causing myself and everyone around me pain. Pain that I didn't want to cause. I felt so weak so tired, but I neaded to do this for me and my _new family_.

I sat up slowly ignoring the shouting in my head to stay in the protection of my self. I hissed as the pain in my head increased and the throbbing started, but didn't stop. I went into the bathroom and locked the door and took a extremly long shower and brushed through my long brown hair. I took a long hard lookin the mirror and looked to the place I never would have said was me. I shook my head lightly.

_What the hell happened to me._I thought to myself the last thing I remember is me being happy running around with Emmett and now all I see is a stranger even I don't reconise.

I put on a pair of sweats and a hoodie, putting my hands deep inside my pockets. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones here as the others were at school and Carlisle was in his study. My stomach grumbled and I now noticed I was actually really hungry, which was hardly ever because of the type of stuff I used to eat. I gulped and opened my bedroom door and made my way downstairs where Esme was drawing blueprints. She looked up when she heard my ragid breaths that never seemed to die down. I sat in the big armchair oposite her and wrapped the blanket around me.

"Hello Bella. Why are you up?" she asked slowly.

My stomach grumbled loudly and I raised my eyebrows making her giggle.

"Im just making pancakes do you want some?" she asked and I put my hands together and nodded.

She them got up and made her way into the kichen humming as she baked. I looked at the drawing she had been working on and picked up a peice of paper from the printer to my left and a pencil. I drew what she already had in complete comparisson then added the rest from some of te others. I added the scenery in the background and smiled at the finished peice in my hands. I had drew a 2 story wooden cabin with wooden steps leading up to it. I had drew the snow behing it and the snowborders in the distance. I always loved to draw but I can't remember the last time I drew. When Esme was finished with the pancakes she brought them into me. I took the plate and held out the finished house for her to take. She looked over it as I ate.

"Did you draw this?" she asked and I swallowed the peice I was eating.

I nodded looking at her and gave her a sad smile.

"This is really good. I mean like really good, this is just how I wanted it. Can I keep this?" she asked and I nodded

She went back to her drawing adding some of my own work to it. It was so quiet that when the phone rang both me and Esme jumped.

"Hello?" Esme spoke

_Pause_

"What again?" she sighed

_Pause_

"Which one?" she chocked out

_Pause_

"Tell them I'll get Carlisle to go pick them up"

_Pause _

She hung up the phone and shook her head.

"Bella could you get Carlisle for me?" she asked and I nodded

I walked up stairs and stood infront of Carlisle study. I drew a shaky breath before knocking on his door twice.

"Yes!" Carlisle answered

I opened the door and walked over to his desk.

"Hello Bella why are you out of bed?" he asked

I felt guilty about not coming out of my room for 3 weeks and not even writing to anyone to have a decent conversation. I didn't even let Emmett speak to me. I walked around his dest to his computer.

_"Esme wants you and I was hungry so I had pancakes." _I typed and he smiled

"I love Esme and her pancakes. Thank you for getting me. Do you know why she needs me?" he asked standing up and making his way towards the door with me behind him.

I held up to fingers to my ear in a phone action then shrugged.

"Esme what's wrong?" he asked as I went and sat down again

"Look at this!" she exclaimed holding up the picture I drew.

"Wow who drew this?" he asked

"Bella did!" they both turned to face me and I blushed for the first time in years.

"This is amazing Bella" he complimented but I just shrugged. *Anyway Esme what's wrong?"

"You have to go into school!" she said and I sat up quickly making my head spin.

"Bella calm down this happens all the time. Why?" Carlisle told me and Esme.

I put my head back bringing them into my hands.

"There was a massive fight at school." she replied and Carlisle sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Who?" he asked

"Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice against Mike Newton, Lauren Newton, Jessica Stanley, Tyler and Eric." She answered and I flinched at there names and all my fears have just been realisled.

"Great so Im going to pick them up then?" He sighed again

"Looks like it. I'll see you later. I love you" Esme said and kissed his cheek

"I love you too" he said then grabbed his keys and left.

I just sat there and I realised however much I hated it I would have to tell them everything. But not right now. I made a promise to myself that I would face it head on but I didn't want to. I had no choice. I never had a choice.

**EmPOV (Emmett)**

"I can't take it anymore!" I shouted and started pacing the living room making everyone jump.

"Emmett! What's wrong now? I'm tired and I need to go to school the same as you" Alice wined and I frowned

"It's been 3 weeks. Why isn't she getting better?" I asked Carlisle who was eating breakfast

"Emmett come on be patient it doesn't happen over night" he told me and I kicked something to the other side of the room. Making them jump again.

"How is that going to help?" Rose screamed at me.

"It won't. But she is killing me litraly" I slid down the wall.

"Don't worry Em she will be fine?" Edward tried to tell me but it sounded more like a question.

"Can you promise?" I asked

"No, but she will" he said

"Come on we have to get to school before Emmett destroys the whole house" Jasper said grabbing his coat with us following.

It is hard enough with Bella isn't eating or sleeping but she won't even see me. That's killing me. I love her so and I would protect always but I have a feeling she has been told this so many times before.

"EMMETT!" Alice screamed

"What?" I moaned covering my ears

"Sorry Bro but you were so out of it and we are at school" Jaz told me and I sighed and got out.

We walked together to Homeroom as we had all our classes together thanks to Carlisle. Newton was laughing at us, but Rose kept tugger on my hand telling him to ignore him.

The day passed pretty quickly and I was greatful because I was going to snap at anytime. I thought I was holding out well into someone had to mess with us and I snapped and I snapped bad.

"Oh man here comes trouble" Jasper said

I turned my head and I saw Mike Newton, Lauren Newton, Jessica Stanley, Tyler and Eric heading our way. _Great_

"What do you want newton" I hissed and they smirked

"Oh just here to see our favorite people" Lauren replied and we rolled our eyes

"Did your mother never teach you manners. Oh no because she gave you away before you could wipe the drool of your dirty little faces." Rose hissed and they flinched

"Hit a nerve have we?" Jasper hissed sticking up for his sister

"N-no!" he stuttered and we all stood up to face them

"Are you sure?" Edward taunted him and Alice giggled

"SHUT UP HOW DARE PEOPLE LIKE YOU TALK ABOUT OUR PARENTS!" Lauran Screached and the whole cafeteeria turned our way

"Oh Temper temper. Kitty got claws" Rose chuckled and we all joined in.

"You better shut up or else" Tyler and Eric said

"Or else what? Trust me if this turns nasty who will win Mommy's boy?" I smirked

"You asked for it CULLEN!" Mike yelled then punched right in the face. The whole room gasped and everyone fell silent waiting for my reaction.

I lifted my hand to my nose and saw the blood on my hand and nearly gaged but didn't flinch with the searing pain on my face. That's what he wanted. Instead I pushed the table into so they fell back and tried to run. But the other pupils had formed a cirle around us shouting FIGHT over and over again. I launched myself at Newton as Alice and Rosalie went for Lauren and Jessica. Jasper and Edward went for Tyler and Eric. It turned nasty. I saw Rose and Alice tearing the other girls hair out while they screamed and cried. Jasper and Edward were punching the shit out of Tyler and Eric while the punched them in the face making them bleed. Mike had his hand on my throat but I grabbed his arm and twisted it back behind him. He winced in pain and I laughed.

"Who will win?" I wispered and he sent another wack my way but I kicked him in the stomach sending him to the ground. I was about to beat the shit out of him when about 19 teachers came out of nowhere and grabbed us all. We all struggled to get free while being dragged away yelling.

"Get your hands of me!" I yelled to someone.

"Emmett calm down" Carlisle told me and I noticed it was him who had hold of me.

"Don't touch me!" Rose and Alice were screaming at the teachers while Edward and Jasper where struggling to get free from 7 teachers holds.

We were all put in a room with no windows. Only Carlisle was with us now and we were all still angry and fustrated with that lumb of a boy. I tried to get out once more only for the door to be locked. I hit the wall with my fist making it crack and blood began to pour.

"Emmett get a hold of yourself. Put this n your hand" Carlisle threw me a bandage

Rose wrapped it round my hand for me.

"What the hell was that in there?" he asked carmly.

"He threw the first punch it was self defence." Jasper said

"Yes but I don't want to repeat what you said to him. You know very well they were in care" he said

"Yes we know that he reminds everyone of it every fucking day to get attention." Rose hissed

"How do you think that makes us feel Carlisle. Having to sit there very single day and listen to his sob story. How do you think that feels?" Edward was getting fustrated now

"I wouldn't know that Edward. But it doesn't mean you can go and pull out a full on fight on eachother. Look at yourselves. Your a mess." he sighed running his hand through his hair.

It was true Edward Jasper and I had blood all over our hands, faces and T-shirts. While Rose and Alice had scratches on there faces from cheep fake nails.

"Come on Carlisle don't blame this on us" Alice sobbed and ran to Jasper who held his arms out willingly.

Carlisle face sofened after seeing Alice so upset. Alice hardly ever cries but now everything toppled ontop of her. She had the world on her sholders and it just crumbled beneath her.

"We will talk about this at home. Lets just get home before Emmett faints from seeing so much blood." Carlisle opened the door.

"Great thanks Carlisle you had the key but still let me break my hand trying to open it" I said as we walked to the principals office.

"What I didn't say _Emmett go punch that wall _did I?" he stated and I shook me head.

"Ah Dr Cullen thank you for coming in so quickly." Mr Williamson said,shaking Carlisle hand.

"Yes I would just like to apoligise on behalf of my children here and I assure you Esme will be having very stong words with them later" he said and the principal nodded.

"The others have been sent home with a week to cool down. I suggest you do the same. As it's thanksgiving break next week. I will see you all in 2 weeks then" he told us and we all nodded and left with Carlisle

I was happy I brought my Jeep with me because I got to drive home alone without the lecture from Carlisle. I sighed and pulled up into the garage after the others.

"I want you all upstairs straight away and get yourselves cleaned up before you come downstairs." Carlisle told us and we all nodded and went to our seperate rooms.

I looked in the mirror to see what damage was done. I had a split lip which I cleaned up easily. I had a nose bleed that wasn't broken luckily. I had two black eyes already forming and blood down the side of my left eye which would need stitches. Both my hands were broken and my knuckles were bleeding. I took of my blood soaked clothes and put them in the wash basket before getting in the shower. I winced in pain when the hot water came into contact with my skin and scream when the soap came in contact with the gash in the side of me face. I turned the shower off and got into some clean joggers and a v-neck t-shirt.

I had a spliting headache coming and blood was pouring down my face again. Once I got downstairs Carlisle had fixed the others up. Edward need 3 stiches on his right cheek and a brace on his right hand. Jasper had 2 stitches on his bottom lip and a bandage on the back of his head. Rose and Alice had stitches above there right eyebrow and were sitting watching tv in the living room.

"Emmett come here" Carlisle told me and I sat infront of him.

I ended up having 6 stitches on my face. A ice pack for my eye. Bandage on my head from a cut I didn't know was there and 2 braces for my hands. Well we looked like we had been in a car crash. I went into the sitting room and sat on the couch next to Jasper and Alice who was still having a breakdown. Edward was shaking with anger and Rosalie was watching the disney movie cars on the telly. That was when Bella came in from the kicthen and took a look at us and a smirk creeped onto her face as she sat in the armchair.

"Yeah okay Bella suck it up we look awful we know" Jasper said but she just shrugged and went back to watching cars.

Then Esme and Carlisle walked in and turned the Tv off pissing Rose and Bella of.

"Hey me and Bella was watching that he was about to win!" Rose wined and Bella nodded.

"We need to talk about what happened at school." Esme sat down on the couch oposite us with Carlisle.

We all sighed and leaned back.

"Why did you provoke them and what did you say?" she questioned and Bella looked amused.

"Well Rose said and I quote. _"Did your mother never teach you manners. Oh no because she gave you away before you could wipe the drool of your dirty little faces._" Alice said

That was when we heard it the laugh from across the room and all heads turned her way. It sounded like bells chimming in the wind.

_Im sorry. Keep going! _

She wrote and Esme and Carlisle seemed to forget what they were talking about. Because they turned the tv back on and walked into the kitchen telling us they were starting dinner. We all turned to Bella who shrugged and went back to watching the movie.

"DAMIT. We missed the best PART. Thanks Alot!" Rose yelled.

"Rose it's just a movie" Jasper said laughing

"No it's mine and Bella's favorite!" she chuckled

We all turned to Bella again who nodded. We all ended up falling asleep halfway throught the movie.

* * *

**Long chapter. Bella is starting to open up. They got into a fight and watched a movie. Yay Bonding.  
**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 7**

**EmPOV (Emmett) **

Since the day of the fight non of us have really spoken to each other. Most of the time we will wake up, Eat breakfast in our rooms, spend the rest of the day there, eat dinner in silence and then go back to our rooms to sleep. We then do the same the next day. Since we all have locks on our doors we all rufuse to talk to anyone and lock the doors straight away. I don't know why have been doing this, but no one seems to do anything anymore and when we do speak it always turnes into a full blown argument with someone bursting into tears. Today is the day before Thanks-giving and I really don't think anyone's in the mood for any kind of celabrations. I looked over to the clock and it said 3:00am. I was just falling asleep when a scream filled the whole house and from what I could tell it was coming from Alice's room. I got up as quickly as possible and unlocked the door to find Edward, Jasper, Rose and Carlisle unlocking Alice's door from the outside. She was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands mumbling something I couldn't quite catch. Esme pushed her way through from her room.

"Alice what happened?" Jasper wispered as we all made our way in shutting the door behind us.

She lifted her head up and looked at us all counting. When she counted me she imidiatly screamed again and burst into tears.

"Alice please tell us" Edward was getting worried

"W-where's B-Bella!" she wimpered and now all of us were worried and on edge.

"Alice Bella fine?" Carlisle tried to tell her but I sounded more like a question.

"Where is she?" she cried and they all turned to me.

"I heard her ragid breathing about 30 minutes ago, but now there calm she passed out from tiredness." I answered and Alice went to get up.

"Alice No. We can't go in there. Her door is locked for a reason if we go in there now all the trust she has in us will disappear." Rose stood infront of the door.

Alice sighed and callapsed into Jasper's arms still crying.

"Tell us Alice please!" Jasper begged

"Bella was at school and Mike was there. He came up to Bella and he started saying something to her. She was really torn up about it and started to move back towards us. But he grabbed her and then she screamed. Then I woke up." Alice wimpered

"Don't worry no one will hurt her it was just a dream" I soothed her

"NO! You don't understand I saw it. It will happen." She yelled and the whole room went silent.

"I think we should all just go back to bed we can talk about this tomorrow with Bella" Carlisle said

"What are we just going to say._ Good morning Bella. By the way do you know anything about a boy called Mike Newton!_" I asked

"If thats what it takes, or we could call Jenny!" he replied

I said goodnight and made my way back to my room. I locked my door and lay in the same position on my bed, but of course I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of what Alice had said. I knew that we couldn't ask Bella about this becuase she doesn't want to talk to anyone. Maybe it was a good idea for Jenny. I thought about Alice's passed and how she was sent to a mental hospital for these "Visions" but that was all we got told. My Alarm went off making me jump and I realisled it was 9:30 and I would be the last one up. I sighed and stretched looking in the mirror at my blood shot eyes. I quickly left my room and made my way downstairs were Alice, Bella, Jasper, Edward and Rose were all half asleep at the table each of them had blood shot eyes like mine.

"Morning Em" Rose mumbled

"Is everyone as tired as I am right now?" I questioned sitting down next to Bella who leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah?" everyone mumbled

"Guys me and Esme need to talk to you about something" Carlisle said and we all stiffened.

"Okay Shoot" Edward said

"We want to know whats up?" Carlisle said and we all looked at him like he was mad

"Carlisle we have no idea what your on about" Rose said

"Well why haven't we seen you out of your rooms for 3 days?" Esme asked

We all shrugged

"We need answers guys. We know you hate your therapists, but if you can't speak to us then we have no choice" Carlisle chipped in

We each reacted in many different ways...

Rose's eyes went wide and I thought she was going to pass out.

Edward and Jasper started arguing.

Alice looked like she was going to burst out crying again.

I was watching Bella.

Bella on the other hand opened her mouth to protest but closed it quickly and looked up at me silently begging me not to let them.

"I don't think that's such a good idea!" I said

"Please speak to us." Esme begged and we all took deep breaths before replying

"I don't wanna go back to the hospital" Alice said

"I don't know I have so much anger and have no way to get rid of it. Thats why I hit that Mike dude" I answered and Bella flinched making everyone look at her.

She just shrugged.

"I don't think any of us are ever going to be fine. We have good days and bad days." Jasper started

"The last few days were bad days." Edward shrugged still watching Bella curiously.

"We know it's hard, but it's thanks-giving tomorrow and we would like to make it a big occasion. We need your help" Esme stated

"Im In if everyone else is" I said and everyone nodded except Bella

We all looked her way and she bit her lip.

"Come on Please!" Alice begged

She nodded and smiled.

"Yay!" Alice shouted bit to loudly making me cover my eyes

"Alice enough of the squeling please" Esme asked

"Sorry! Okay everyone take a shower and get ready then meet us back down here and we will tell you what to do!" she was littraly bouncing with exictment.

"Someone's happy" Rose commented

"Well yeah I love planning. Em you should be happy to" Alice made her way upstairs with Jaz and Edward

"Why?" I shouted after her

"Because there's food!" she yelled, making me laugh.

I went to get up, but Carlisle's phone rang distracting me.

"It's Jenny" he said

Bella instanly stood and ran upstairs to her room.

"What was that about?" Esme asked quickly

"I'll go" I told them as Carlisle picked up the phone

I walked upstairs and knocked on Bella's door and when she opened it I was immidiatly worried.

**CPOV (Carlisle for the phone call)**

"Hi Jenny. Thannks for getting back to me." I said as I watched Bella and Emmett go upstairs.

**"Carlisle is everything okay? How is Bella?"** She asked

"Bella's... Getting there. But there is some good news that I forgot to tell you about!" I answered remembering I hadn't told her about Emmett yet

**"Which is?" **She asked

"Well remember how Bella was looking for her brother. Well we know who it is" I said

**"Really because that's great. Wait who?" **she asked again and I smiled

"It's Emmett!" I said

**"Carlisle that's really great not just for Bella, but for Emmett as well. You see Bella isn't the best around people" **She said

"Yeah Jenny about that. Would you know anything about about a boy named Mike Newton?" I asked and the line was silent for a long time before she spoke again

**"Um. I know he was in care when he was younger. But why would you ask that?" **She asked nervously

"Well does Bella know him. The truth please Jenny" I begged and I heard her sigh

**"Okay when Bella was 12 years old she was sent to a care home near Canada. Mike Newton, his sister Lauren Newton and there freind Jessica Stanley were all in the same care home. I don't know what happened before the day I found her. But the night I was due to take her away, I found all 4 off them in Bella's room. I think you can guess what happened before I got there. When we took Bellato the police she rufused to make a statement saying it would come back around one day. So they got adopted together the next day and that's that we haven't heard anything about it since" **She finished and I had to blink a few times to get my head around everthing

"Why didn't Bella press charges?" I asked shocked

**"This was just before Bella stopped talking so she just said that she really didn't want to be asked questions about her passed knowing she wouldn't be able to answer them. We couldn't go against her wishes so we took her back across the country" **She replied and I sighed

"So what now?" I asked

**"It's not up to me anymore Carlisle. It's up to you, Esme, Emmett and Bella. This is your decision" **She told me

"Okay thanks for getting back to me Jenny" I said

**"Don't worry Carlisle, Bella just needs time" **She assured me then the line went dead.

I put my mobile back in my pocket and walked back downstairs to find Esme clearing up dinner.

"Honey were is everyone else?" I asked

"Still in the shower!" she replied

"We have a problem!" I sighed and sat down at the table.

"Which is?" she asked

I recalled the whole conversation with Jenny to her and she did not look happy.

"So what do we do?" she asked and I shrugged "Carlisle your such a great help you know that"

I laughed at her sarcasum and waited for the others to come down so Alice could boss us around again.

**BPOV (Bella)**

I ran all the way towards my room and lay on my bed and put my arms over my eyes. I wondered what Jenny was going to tell them and I had no idea what was going to happen. I sighed and rolled over when I heard a knock on the

"Hey Bella. Can I come in?" Emmett asked from the door and I nodded

He knelt down next to my bed and his face turned serious and I frowned at him.

"Bella I know this is hard but I really need you to tell me what happened after you got taken away. Please!" he was way past begging now

I shook my head saying that I really didn't want to talk about this now.

"Okay fine. But at least tell me what's wrong" he pleaded

I moved my head from his gaze. I knew he wanted answers, but what does he want me to tell him.

"Bella. Look at me" he said

I slowly turned my gaze back to him.

"Please you can trust me. I'm your brother, I never stopped looking for you. I want you to know that!" Emmett said and he honestly looked like he was going to burst into tears.

I bit my lip nervously, never taking my eyes from his gaze. I can't even remember the last time I spoke to anyone. I loved Emmett he was my brother of course I did. I went over it so many times in my head and I guess I was just scared with what I would say. I opened my mouth not knowing exactly what I was going to say.

"Emmett?" I wispered to low hardly I could hear.

My throat felt sore and dry and I swallowed roughly before continuing.

"I'm scared" I wispered again closing my eyes letting my tears fall.

He lifts his hand up slowly and wipes my tears away. I relaxed into his touch.

"Of who?" he asks and gulped nervously again

"M-Mi-Mike..." I stuttered closing my eyes again

I felt Emmett tense. I put my hand on his which still rested on my cheek and he relaxed slightly.

"Why?" he asked after a moment

I shook my head saying no more and he understood instantly. He moved back abit and sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his head down. He was fidling with his tag. I got up and sat on his knee resting my head on his shoulder watching his tag curiously.

"Im sorry" he smiled sadly at me and I looked up at him.

I made a writing sign in the air not really having the words to ask him. He reached over and grabbed a pen and my note book and passed it to me.

_"Why" _I wrote and he frowned

"I should have stayed with you in the hospital. I should have protected you from those people I can't even call our _parents_. I should have been there and I wasn't." he blamed himself and I shook my head making him look at me

_"Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened. This isn't your fault and it's not my fault either. We didn't wish we were both in hosptal or split up did we. The thing is that right now I'm happy. I might not look it or act like it, but I am. It's just the way I am. It will take time for me to be how we used to, but please trust me in saying I will be. I love you so much Emmett." _I wrote and as he read, his tears fell only to be wiped away quickly.

I hated seeing Emmett cry, he never cries. I remember him as the guy who is always smiling thats my brother I remember and I would do anything to get him back.

"Love you to Bells. We will get through this together. Right?" he replied

I nodded

"Okay take a shower than make you way downstairs. I'll wait for you" he told me and smiled.

I hoped off him. grabbed whatever I could find and made my way towards the bathroom as Emmett left the room. I took a quick shower and got changed. I brushed my hair through a couple of times before tieing it up in a messy bun. I grabbed my hoodie and pulled it over my head. Emmett was waiting outside my door for me in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with his tag over the top.

"Brace yourself Alice and Planning equals mad house" he smiled all thoughts from earlier either dissapeared or well hidden.

I nodded and began to follow after him. I felt comfortable around Emmett but still kept my distance. When we got to the bottom Alice and Edward were sitting opsite Jasper and Rosalie just staring at eachother. Esme and Carlisle were speaking in hushed tones so we couldn't hear them. Emmett and I took the empty couch next to the one Edward and Alice were sitting on. Edward looked up and gave me one of his crooked smiles making me blush and smile back. We all sat there in silence waiting for Alice to start. I was so deep in my own thoughts when Alice started talking it made me jump making everyone look my way. I just shook my head and moitened for her to carry on.

"Anyway thanks-giving is tomorrow and I need everyone to help me plan it." Alice told us

"Okay shoot." Edward said leaning back and shutting his eyes

"Edward Anthoney Masen Cullen! Open your eyes and lsiten to Alice!" Esme scolded

"Oh Eddie full name is out. You can''t deny it now" Emmett taunted making me giggle again making everyone turn my way I shook my head again.

"Shut up Em!" Edward said annoyed

"Okay back to Alice!" Rosalie said

"Well of course Esme and me will be doing food. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle will be decorations and our personal slaves. Bella and Rose will be setting the table. Everyone okay with that" she said

"Yep" everyone chorused and I nodded.

**EmPOV (Emmett)**

So for the rest of the we were all sent out doing verious things Alice wanted us to do. For the minute we were in the dinning room setting things up with Bella and Rose. Bella was writing something down to tell Rose and she was watching carefully.

"Oh yeah I got these before I came here" Rose said showing Bella her arms.

We all made our way over to them watching for there reaction.

_"I think your such a strong person!" _Bella wrote and Rose's face lite up.

"What about you do you have any scars?" Rose asked and everyone gasped as it was the first time anyone has asked about her past.

Bella didn't even seem to flich. She bit her lip nervously before looking at everyone who had seemed to be listning. She thought for a nother moment before Nodding her head. She pointed to her arms, her back and her neck. Then smiled sadly.

"What happened?" Rose asked

"Rose leave it now" I warned, but Bella shook her head and gulped.

"I got hurt" she wispered and everyone went into shock except me.

"It's fine you don't need to tell us." I assured but she shook her head again.

"By l-lots of people" she stuttured and we all nodded.

She turned to me.

"You can tell them" she crooked then went silent.

Everybody turned to him and he and Bella walked into the sitting room waiting for them to follow.

"So you know how I didn't have a file and kinda just showed up on your doorstep with a care worked and she just left me here?" I started

"Yeah but what's that-" Alice started but I cut her off

"The reason I didn't have any files is because of the same reason as Bella doesn't not becuase we moved around to much it was because when our _Parents _got sick of us they set our house alight. Thinking we would die in the fire and get all the money our Grandparents left us in there will. But because I was older than Bella I was still awake when they set the house on fire. So I ran to her room and rescued her from her room. But just as we were about to get out the top floor callasped and I got trapped underneath. I told Bella to go. but being her stuborn self she had to save me. We got out just in time. The house callosped straight after. When we reached the grass we both went into a coma of sorts. I had 2nd degree burns on my sholders and Bella was having skin transplants for her back. When I woke up she was still asleep they took me of course and you know the rest." I finished and they seemed a little bit shocked ecxcept for Bella who had her head down.

"So why didn't Jenny know about this?" Carlisle asked Bella

_"My file got burned and I never told her about it. Emmett what happened to them?" _She wrote and I knew exactly who she meant

"No one could prove it was them, but we always knew. The good thing is we still have the wills in our banks. They can't get them so they want nothing to do woth us. So can we get on with Thanks-giving now." I asked and Bella nodded probably wanting to get this coversation over with.

They each shared a nervous glance before nodded and we were up befire they could change there minds. We carried on with what we were doing without speaking a word. When it got to about 7ish we finally finished and everyone looked dead on there feet. Carlisle turned the fire on and Bella fell asleep with Alice infront of it. Jasper and Edward fell asleep on the couch. Rose went up to bed a while back. Carlisle and Esme were in the Kitchen talking about whatever they talk about. I was watching the movie Gone. But I really wasn't paying much attention to it. Before I knew we werefast asleep in the sitting room again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long had writer's block...**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**EmPOV (Emmett)**

I'm so looking forward to Thanks-giving. I mean a lot of stuff has been happening, but things always get worse before they get better. Especially when your ill, Bella had to find that out the hard way. When she got ill a week ago it kept getting worse and worse, we thought we would have to take her to the hospital. But of course being stubborn like Bella she wouldn't let anyone take her and if we tried she would panic and get worse again. Edward and Bella have been getting closer throughout the week and I don't really know how I feel about that. She's my little sister and I know Edward would never hurt her, but it's just I don't know if she's ready. I think Edward likes her a little bit more than he will admit and I know Bella likes him. Just like she knows I like Rose.

_Wait did I just admit that. I like Rose..._

Great I wonder how Jasper will react to that one. I have to make sure I thank Bella... one day. I have no idea what I'm going to do. GOD! Why is my life so difficult.

"Emmett! Get up we gotta get ready!" Edward pounded on my door.

"Alright I'm up." I groaned looking at my phone which told me it was 11am.

I took a shower and tried to find something decent to wear. Normally in the holidays I would wear joggers and a t-shirt, but now I have to find something casual. I settled with a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a black waist coat. I sighed a sorted out my hair before leaving to find my sister. I knocked on her door and when she opened it she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a cotton jumper that said "What?" on the front. She smiled and let me in. I sat on the edge of her bed and watched her as she brushed her hair in the mirror. She still looked awfully pale with dark shadows under her eyes and she was still jumpy.

"Bella I think you were right" I told her

She turned and frowned, confused!

"About Rose" I replied

She smirked at me and I groaned and lay back with my hands over my face. She sat next to me and put both her tiny hands over her mine and pulled them away.

_"Well that's good right?" _she wrote

Bella might talk a little bit but I guess she still finds it easier to write.

"Bells you don't understand it's complicated" I repled and she frowned and got up fidling with the tag which was still aroung her neck.

_"I think I understand perfectly well" _she wrote quickly before she put her pencil behind her ear and walking out.

I sat up slowly and followed her down. I took a seat next to Jasper and oposite Bella who was moving her food around on her plate.

"Bells you have to eat" Jasper said slowly making her look up

She just shook her head before going into the sitting room. I heard her lay down on the couch before everyone turned on me.

"Em what did you do?" Edward and Alice asked at the same time.

"Me? I didn't do anything. Sometimes I say the wrong things." I told them

"Oh we know!" Esme said walking in with Carlisle

"When's dinner ready?" Rosalie asked

"About 5:00pm so Alice can tell you what you need to do" she replied and we all groaned

"Don't worry it's not that bad." Alice reasurred us

Trust me it was that bad, she had us on our feet all day. Helping Esme with dinner, finishing decorations, we each had to pick a movie for our movie night and she got the girls to make cakes. Rosalie managed to take her fustration out on her car just before dinner so I decided to follow her.

"Thank you" I told her leaning against the garage door.

"For what?" She questioned not looking up

"Helping me with Bella I would never have been able to do what you did and I thank you for that" I replied and she looked up and the seriousness on my face.

"It's fine. Like with me people who tip toe on egg shells around me, but Bella won't want that. Act like normal stop hiding it helps." She told me and I nodded.

"Esme says dinner's ready" I told her and she wiped her hands on the old rag behind her.

We both walked up together and took the last seats faceing Bella and Jasper. I had the biggest portion and Bella had the smallest.

"I would never say that you to are Brother and Sister" Alice said when she had finished and the only people eating were Bella and Edward

"Why's that?" I asked looking at her

"Well because your tall and Bella's small. You can eat a horse and Bella can't. Your just so different except the eyes you have the same eyes" Alice replied.

I looked at Bella and she looked back at me. We both looked at each other for a long time before someone cleared there throat.

"Um what was the question?" I asked

"We said are you ready for deseart?" Carlisle asked and everyone nodded

Once that was over Alice sent us back upstairs to take another shower and get ready forthe movie's. I was happy the get out of all my casual cloths and into my normal joggers and vest top. I looked in the mirror and trailed my fingers over my right shoulder and neck were the burns scared my skin something that would always remind me of _them! _I didn't hear my sister come until she stood in the mirror with me her hair still wet from her shower. She watched me graze my fingers lightly over the burn until she put her head down to hide her emotions. I turned around quickly and wrapped my arms around her like a protecter. She moved her arms and moved her fingers over my neck to down.

"I-I'm S-sorry" she wispered and my head dropped onto her sholder lightly.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I got out lucky." I replied and she shook her head.

"If you left me you wouldn't of gotten hurt." she wispered slowly

"If I didn't save you, you would've died then I would have been hurt. Scars heal, but if I lossed you it would never go away. Now come on enough emotion I'm not good at this lets got eat popcorn." I let her go and wiped away her tears

She smiled and nodded pulling me with her. I sat next to Rose and casual slung my arm around the back of the couch, but one glare from Jasper moved it back around Bella who was sat on my knee.

"Okay before we start the movie's we need to talk to Bella" Carlisle said slowly and I saw Bella frown

She nodded saying it was okay.

"Well it's the start of a new sememster a school and we need to enrole you as soon as possible we want to know when you want to start?" Esme continued

"But it's completly up to you" Carlisle ensured her.

I heard her take a sharp intake of breath before answering. Everyone's eyes were on us now as she leaned towards me.

"What do you think?" she wispered so quietly if I wasn't listning I wouldn't hear it.

"Do you wanna go?" I wispered back and she nodded "Then go"

She gave me a dissaproving look and then sighed. She nodded to Carlisle and Esme and they turned to me.

"She said it's fine to start whenever" I told them

"Well thats good then can we start the movie now please?" Alice begged making me laugh.

"Fine what's the first one?" Carlisle asked her

"Victum" Edward said and Rose put it in then coming to sit next to me.

I swear Jasper hardly moved his eyes off me for the whole night. As the next movie started again Bella fell asleep on my shoulder and Alice fell asleep in front of the fire. Jasper again was staring at me. God this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Sorry again it took so long. Next time will be Bella's first day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 9**

**EmPOV (Emmett)**

I guess you could say School and I aren't the best of friends at the minute. Since our fight with Mike and his group we haven't been attending school. But as the Thanks-giving holidays were over a week ago and Bella is starting we have to go in. Alice put up a fight to which only Bella could reasure her what was going to happen. They spent 3 hours in her room talking, well writing on Bella's part. Neither of them have spoken of school since and Carlisle and Esme are keeping something aswell. They seem to slways be on the phone to Jenny, headmaster or doctors. The only injuries I have left are the brace on my left hand and Jasper still has sticthes in the side of his head. Bella on the other hand isn't taking school the worst, she is forever in her room trying to get her head together and she won't even come out for dinner. Carlisle has spoken to her and said that she seems fine and to give her time. As for my problem with Rosalie is going extremly well, Rose and I seem to becoming closer and closer. Jasper has cleared off a little seeing how I am with Bella. Rose and Bella are the only ones who know the whole story of my passed. I kinda wish Bella didn't know because we both have to deal with our own aswell as each other's. But I told Rose the day after thanks giving. It was hard to tell someone without breaking down, but she didn't react in the way I thought she would.

Anyway enough about that, so today is Monday and once again we are all tired and up early hardly sleeping. I just threw on anything that morning not really caring what I looked like and made my way downstairs being the last one as usual. I looked over at everyone and saw that everyone looked alot like I did. Nobody was eating but where just moving there food around there plates. I took a seat next to Rosalie and Alice who didn't look up. Nobody spoke through breakfast and the silence was killing me. I looked up at Carlisle and Esme, who were watching us carefully and smiled reasuring them.

"Come on guys. We're gonna be late." I told them making half of them jump.

They all nodded before running back upstairs to grab there bags. I stood on the porch watching the rain fall when they joined me. Bella stood with her hood up and the rest of them infront of her. She looked at me and smiled sadly before walking towards my car and getting in the back. I sighed and got in the drivers seat. Rose got in next to me and Alice in the back. Edward and Jasper where taking the Volvo. I drove slowly towards the school, but not slow enough because before I knew it I was pulling into the school parking lot. I got out with Rose and went and stood next to Jaz and Edward. Alice and Bella came out moments later with both there hoods still up. The wispers had already started and I already felt uneasy. I shifted on my feet and looked down at Bella who had stood beside me holding her tag tightly in her hand.

"Can we get this over with." Bella wispered, making us all look her way.

"Yeh" we all muttured and walked towards the school building.

All eyes followed us in and it took all my self control not to shout "it's rude to stare" but that would make them stare even worse. I pulled Bella closer to me and more wispers followed. When we made it Mrs Cope's office she filled out some forms for Bella who had already taken on the Cullen name. Carlisle had requested that Bella have the same classes as us and explained the situation to her. She handed Bella some papers before sending us to our first lesson which was English. As soon as we were outof the office Bella shoved the papers into her bag probably never go to use them.

She looked at me clueless.

"We've got English." I told them flexing my fingers in my brace.

"Hopefully we can spend the whole day here today" Jasper said

"I think thats quite unlikely" Alice replied looking up at Mike walking towards us.

I heard Bella gasp and turn to leave in the other direction only to see Jessica and Lauren walking down that way. She sighed and moved closer to me.

"Look what we have here." Mike said stopping a few feet away

"What have you got?" Rose asked cooly as Bella put her hood further over her head.

"The Cullens return" Lauren sneered standing next to Mike.

"We didn't go anywhere" Edward smirked

"Look they've got a freind." Jessica said coldly standing on Mikes other side hand in hand.

I pushed Bella further behind me.

"Aww Emmett's gota girlfreind." Mike teased and I heard Bella giggle silently

"It's my sister you idiot." I hissed

"Looks like you've got a boyfreind anyway" Jasper laughed making Mike advance on him.

Lauren grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Better watch what you say." Mike said through clenched teeth.

"What gonna get your _mommy _on us?" Rosalie asked gigling.

"Just cause your parents never wanted you doesn't mean our's doesn't." Jessica said

I felt Bella shift behind me and stand on my other side. I saw her roll her eyes at her comment.

"Who's this anyway?" Mike asked looking at Bella.

"That's none of your concern!" Alice said and Bella put a hand on her back ressuring her.

"Come on they aren't worth our time" Edward said and we nodded.

We turned and made our way down the corridoor.

"Thats right run away from the the big guys" Mike yelled after us.

Bella froze in mid stride and turned around to face them taking her hood down. Earning gasps from all of them.

"B-Bell-Bella?" he stuttered.

The look on Bella's face was murderous. She didn't reply to his question and just glared at him. He took a step back and Bella smirked. The rest of his group piled up behind him all watching Bella curiously.

"Who the big guy now." Bella sneered "Why don't I right now tell everyone in the hall about what you would do to a poor innocent 12 year old girl"

Mike, Lauren and Jessica flinched but didn't move. The rest of the school where in the hall now either behind them or us trying to get a look at whats going on. The only person who didn't looked confused out of us was Alice and she went and stood next to Bella.

"Go ahead, not so innocent anymore." he laughed and Bella flinched

"No thanks to you" Bella replied as Lauren and Jessica started to back away

Rosalie moved next to Bella obviously catching on what was going on. Jasper started to get uneasy.

"Bella lets go." I said to her

She turned towards me and I could see the agony showing on her face and that knocked me over the edge. I walked straight passed all of them finally catching on to what they were on about. Mike started to move back but couldn't get through. I grabbed his shirt and held him against the lockers. No one moved the whole hall went silent even the teachers had stopped. I leaned towards him and wispered.

"You make me sick" I spat at him

I slammed him down on the ground and kicked him where it hurts. He gasped and lay on the floor. I lifted him back up and punched him in the face with my good hand. I felt Edward and Jasper grab me from behind, but I pushed them away from me. There was a crowd of teachers trying to get to me now. I kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over gasping for air. I pushed him back in to the wall where he slid down, blood pouring down his face. I heard one of the teachers speaking quickly down the phone to Carlisle but I didn't pay attention and turned towards Lauren and Jessica but they had already got Ben and Tyler there running at me. They both hit me in the face and pushed my face first into the wall. I could feel more blood pouring down my own face. I lofted my hand up to my head feeling a gash down the right side of my face. I ignored it and watched Mike get to his feet smirking like a child on christmas. He came at me again kicking me in the stomach. I sat on the floor where he kicked me in the head and then stomped on it. My vision started to get blurry but I still go up as Mike advanced on Bella. I saw Edward and Jasper stand infront of her a push him back. Then there was alot of shouting and the room began to spin. Then everything went black.

**BPOV (Bella) **

I watched Emmett fall and screamed as Edward caught me from behind. I watched as Carlisle arrived and kneeled down beside Emmett as the others where told to get to there classes. Carlisle shouted to let the paramedics through as Esme showed up and gasped a hand held to her mouth. I didn't scream anymore I was silent I let my mind wonder to the same situation we were in years ago...

**Flashback...**

_"Bella!" my brother shouted as I watched the flames around my bedroom. _

_I coughed violently not being able to breath._

_"Bella!" he yelled again running into my room._

_The fire was speading quickly and I could feel my skin blistering on my back. He ran straight for me and picked me up my head in his neck. He ran out onto the landing as I coughed violently again. There was a fire on both sides of the landing and we couldn't get out. _

_"Emmett... I...can't ...breath" I gasped and he coughed._

_Then the landing fell and we both screamed. He let go of me and grabbed the celing I fell on my arm as the flames engulfed me. I saw the celing fall and Emmett scream again. I lloked throught the smoke gasping for air. I saw him under a pile of ruble. _

_"Bella go NOW!" He yelled to me but I shook me head pulling him out of the mess. _

_He struggled against the flames and the fire just got worse. He got his arms free and helped me get him out. I really couldn't breath and started coughing out blood when he got himself out. My skin was blistering everywhere and I had blood all over me. I was pretty sure my arm was broken and my shoulder was out of place. Emmett hoisted me up into his arms still coughing violently. I heard screaming outside and fresh air fill my lungs. Emmett dropped me and fell down in the snow next to me. The cold snow numbed the pain of my body. I screamed for the last time and the groands went silent. Nobody dared to move or speak. I coughed again blood spilling everywhere. I looked at Emmett was was uncouncious. I screamed once more before blackness consumed and I invited it willingly._

**End of flashback..**

I woke up in the hospital a little confused. I looked around and saw everyone else still fast asleep. The only people missing were Carlisle and Esme. I walked out of the room Carlisle gave us to rest and found Carlisle and Esme talking to a police officer I knew very well. He looked at me and I flung myself into his arms tears falling down my face. When I calmed myself down he let me down and I stood next to Carlisle and Esme.

"Well look who it is Isabella!" he grinned and frowned

"How do you know Bella?" Esme asked and I raised my eyesbrows

"I work for Jenny I followed Bella into different care homes throughout the country. Just be there whenever she needs" Jimmy replied smoothly and I shifted on my feet wanting to see how my brother was.

"I'm sure you want to see how Emmett is I'll show you" Carlisle said and I looked up at Jimmy.

"I have to stay and wait till Jenny gets here" he told me and I nodded

I followed Carlisle into Emmett's room where he was on his phone doing something weird probably. It's nice to know he's better.

"Hi" Emmett wispered

"I'll leave you to it and for the last time get off your phone" Carlisle scolded and he put his phon on the table.

I sat on the chair next to his bed frowning.

"Don't look at me like that. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

_"It wasn't your concern" _I pulled out my pad and paper

"Wasn't any of my concern? I'm your brother Bella. I know I haven't been there for a long time but I understand" he said.

_"I know your my brother, but I didn't want you to end up like this. I knew you would act like this. Do you know how hard it is to be here right now I haven't been in a hospital since the fire" _I wrote harshly.

"You can't blame me for acting like that. He makes me sick. You should of told me." he sighed

_"I know and I'm sorry but it's hard to talk about I didn't wanna bring it back. Thats why I didn't press charges" _I sighed running my hand through my hair my throught aching.

"What? You didn't press charges?" he exclaimed

I shook my head once.

"Come on Bella he should be locked up for what he did!" he raised his voice and I flinched moving the chair slightly further away from him.

I didn't reply to what he said and the silence bounced between us. He seemed to be calming himself as his breathing would increase then decrease. I sighed my throat aching more than ever from my shouting at Mike. I sunk deeper into the chair trying to be as small as posible. His silence was killing me, normally I would be used to no one talking. But my brother I loved more than anyone, he saved me emotionally and I saved him physically. I was about to leave when he spoke.

"How's Rose?" he asked looking nervous.

I've never seen Emmett nervous and if I wasn't in this situation I would've laughed. But I just shrugged my shoulders moving further away. He noticed this time and his expression sofened. He went to say something, but I shook my head. It took all my control to stand up and climb up onto the hospital bed.

"Im sorry" he wispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath and gulped.

"Please just calm down." I wispered quietly

He sighed but nodded anyway. I spent the rest of the night with Emmett, he normally talking to me and I listened carefully to each word. He spoke alot about Rosalie and I knew that I would have to talk to him about that. But now it was him and I together and I was greatful.

* * *

**Next chapter will be about Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Also some bonding time with all of them.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 10**

**EmPOV (Emmett)**

It took 3 weeks untill the hospital said I was aloud to come home and I was so greatful. After the day Bella came to see me at the hospital she hasn't been to visit me and whenever I asked about her they would say "Give her time." So now I'm on my way home to my family and to Rose who I still can't get out of my head. It's killing me litrally.

"Emmett...Emmett, were here" Esme said from next to me.

I nodded and got out the car watching the bandage that was still on my head. Everyone was on the porch watching me. I saw Bella behind Alice and Jasper, leaning on the wall next to Edward who was wispering something to her. I tore my gaze from them to Rose who was running towards me. I opened my arms for her and she jumped into them.

"God Emmett finally!" Rose laughed

I put her next to me feeling a little nervous.

"Well you know me completly lazy." I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at everyone who looked shocked. I smiled widely at them and walked into the house not looking at my sister who didn't look at me. I sat on the couch with Rose as Esme was speaking to everyone outside.

"Rose what's up with Bella?" I asked quickly

"I don't know. She's been like that for days." She replied unsure

"And Edward?" I sighed looking outside.

"I don't know either they spend alot of time together" she shrugged

"Great!" I sighed sarcasticly

"Emmett there fine let them be" Rose leaned against me

I sighed and nodded knowing I had to tell her.

"Rose I need to tell you something" I looked at Jasper who was listening to Esme.

"What?" she looked up at my face even though it was blank.

"I'm not very good at this...you know with my feelings and everything but I think... I might you know..." I trailed off feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Spit it out Em." she frowned

"I like you okay more than a sister." I held my breath not looking at her.

She didn't say anything for about a minute and it was like the longest minute of my life. I had to remind myself to breath.

"I already know, Bella told me." She smiled and my gaze fixed on Bella.

"She promised!" I pouted

"Well I begged her until she told me." she stated and I turned to her.

"Did you now?" I gave her a cocky smile.

"Yes now stop it with the grin* she stood up.

"Wait where does this leave us now?" I asked

"Wherever you want..." she wispered before leaving to stand next to Jasper again.

I sighed and lay my head back trying to listen to what was going on outside but I couldn't hear anything. I closed my eyes and only woke up when I felt someone siton my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Bella frowning at me.

"Whats with the frown Bella-bear?" I asked and she smiled

I tilted my head to the side and she laughed.

"What?" I asked

"You look like a dog, when you do that." She told me and I rolled my eyes

"Thanks." I said sarcasticly and stood up, holding her and walking upstairs. "Bedtime little sister."

She huffed but stayed silent and I frowned ready to get my own back and I lay next to her on the bed looking up at the celing.

"How are you and Eddie?" I grinned

I heard her groan and blush.

"Emmett stop" She moaned and closed her eyes.

"For now belly bean." I chuckled at the name for her and closed my own eyes softly.

**Jpov (Jasper)**

I stayed awake in my room well past midnight and only shot up out of bed when I heard the screams from Alice's room. I was the first to bound into the hall way followed by Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Edward and Bella.

"I got this." I whispered and walked forward.

"Jasper...are you sure?" Esme asked

"I got this Mom." I said with a smile and she smiled widely as I hardly ever called her that.

I nodded and walked in carefully hardly walking in the door when Alice jumped into my arms. I hugged her tightly and let her cry as I sat on the bed. I wiped the stray tears away and smiles softly.

"What's wrong Ali?" I asked.

"They got me Jazz. They took me away. They hurt me." She whispered and I knew exactly what she was talking about and I held her closer.

"Never again okay. Never." I said softly.

"Who will stop it?" She whispered

"I won't let that happen. You mean alot to me Alice and I won't let them take you." I said quickly.

She looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"I trust you." She said.

I took her hand in mine softly.

"Have you heard about Emmett and Rose? Bella spilled the beans." I told her and she shook her head a smile forming on her face.

She laughed and I kissed her head, laying her back down and running a hand through her short hair. Her eyes slowly feel, but I stayed up much longer than usual. Just thinking.

**Bpov (Bella)**

I untangled myself from my brother and slipped one of his massive jackets over my head and started down the stairs. The house was quiet except for the tiny beams of light coming in from the moonlight. I shivered as my bear feet touched the marble floor in the kitchen and pulled the hoodie closer to me.

"Hi." A shy voice said from the island in the middle of the room

I jumped at the voice and only relaxed when I saw the outline on Edward.

"Sorry if I scared you. I couldn't sleep." He shrugged.

"Me either." I whispered and sat opposite me.

"You remember what I told you earlier. When I told you what I thought about Alice and Jasper." He said

I thought back and nodded smiling lightly.

"Um...well..." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Please jump Edward." I said quietly.

He looked nervous and shook his head.

"I have thought about it." I told him, blushing lightly.

"And?" he questioned a few minutes later.

"And I want to give it ago" I almost mouthed it sounded so silent, but he obviously heard as his face spread into a smile.

I nodded and grabbed a drink and finishing it quickly.

"Did you hear Jazz and Alice's conversation?" Edward asked and I sighed in relief.

"Im not the only one then." I said and smiled.

"I hear alot of things." He shrugged.

I yawned and told him I should get back before Emmett goes on a rampage, making him chuckle. I put my glass down and hesitantly walked towards him and kissed his cheek gentally before blushing and turning away.

"Goodnight Edward." I said softly

"Sweet dreams Bella." I heard him say after me.

I slipped back next to Emmett and slept peacefully, for the first time in 3 weeks.

* * *

**Sorr, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I know Im awful because I haven't posted in a while. *Hides under a rock* I had a lot to do! SORRY! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
